


Smut

by Smt_author_etc



Category: Black Books, Tokyo Ghoul, Uta - Fandom, kaneki - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8524123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smt_author_etc/pseuds/Smt_author_etc
Summary: Uta and Kaneki are friends with Tatiana and they may or may not have more than feelings than love for her. Things take a turn when things get steamy.





	

Smut  
Ship name: Utakina  
In the Anteiku, Uta and Kaneki were waiting for Tatiana, a good friend, like a really really good friend. "Hey Tatiana! You're finally here! I'm so excited for the sleep over tonight," Kaneki said. Tatiana laughed and said, " Yesss! I'm so excited too! Uta , what goods are you going to bring over tonight? Haha I'm bringing over some chips, and cookies." "Well, Uta already told me he's going to bring whipped cream for the morning pancakes and you already know I have soda," Kaneki says. Grinning Tatiana, Kaneki, and Uta order coffee and headed out towards Kaneki's house since it was already seven.

FAST FORWARDING

Tatiana just got done showering and realized she left her new change of clothing in Kaneki's room and panicked. Peeking out the doorway Tatiana tip toed towards Kaneki's room in embarrassment......"what're you doing Tatiana? Why are you only in a towel? Where are your clothing did you leave them in Kaneki's room?" Uta says arching his eyebrow. "Um, hehe yeah..... I'm just going to go get them then." Tatiana blushes at being in front of Uta only in a towel that barely covered her thighs. Uta chuckled and turned around and began walking down the hall slowly.  
Tatiana covered her tomato face and fast walked towards Kaneki's room to get her clothing. 

FAST FORWARDING

After getting her clothing from Kaneki's room she put on her loose shorts, a cami, and her shark slippers Tatiana walked to Uta's room only to find them making out. "Oh my gawd, I'm so sorry I'll leave you for now!" Tatiana exclaimed with a red face.  
"It's ok Tatiana, come closer," Kaneki says. Completely red Tatiana walked slowly towards them. Uta chuckled and pulled her in between them and hugged her from behind. " It's ok Tat, you can join us," Uta whispered in her ear huskily. Blushing Tatiana could feel Uta's rock hard cock between her buttocks through his sweats. Kaneki grabbed her chin and kissed her. Uta started to kiss Tatiana's neck and reached up front and groped Tatiana's breasts and teasing her nipples.  
Tatiana moaned into Kaneki's mouth and shuddered in pleasure. Kaneki reached down and started pulling off Tatiana's shorts. Blushing Tatiana let them continue, " Tatiana you're skin is so soft, I want to lick you all over," Uta says. Tatiana moaned again this time because Kaneki had taken off her undies and began licking her pussy. Uta had taken off Tatiana's shirt and began sucking and licking her nipples. "Tatiana you taste so good," Kaneki says his hot breath hitting Tatiana's vagina.   
Tatiana squirmed and moaned at them both in great pleasure. "It feels so good~" Tatiana pants. Uta lightly bit her right nipple while massaging her left breast. Tatiana squealed quietly. Sticking his fingers in Tatiana's pussy, Kaneki looked at Tatiana's face to see her reaction with half lidded eyes. Tatiana squeezed his fingers and shut her eyes tightly,"Ooohh!" Uta sets her down back facing the bed and joins in on Kaneki to lick her pussy while Kaneki fingers her. Tatiana was shaking in pleasure and moaned, "ooh! I'm going to cum soon!" Kaneki and Uta began to work faster to make her cum. Take off their clothing they kissed each other then neared Tatiana. 

With lusty eyes Kaneki set a red, shaking Tatiana on his lap and embraced her waist. " Do you feel my cock? That's what you did now you have to fix it," Kankei says. Uta was near Tatiana's head and said," Tatiana suck my hard cock make me cum." 

With red cheeks Tatiana began sucking on Uta's dick and used her tongue in the process too. Uta moaned and thrust into her mouth making Tatiana deep throat his big cock. Kaneki began teasing Tatiana's wet pussy with the tip and eased into her wet cavern. "Mmmmhhhhhhooooo!" Tatiana moaned at feeling Kaneki's big cock easing into her pussy, she could feel every vein bulging from his cock against her walls which only added to her pleasure and clenched his dick with her pussy when he was to the hilt. 

"Oohhhh!" They all moaned at the shocking pleasure they were feeling. Kaneki began to thrust into Tatiana slowly savoring the feel of her warm, soft, and wet walls clenching his hard cock while Uta was still trusting into Tatiana's warm and wet mouth moaning every time the head of his cock hit the back of her throat. Speeding up Kaneki held Tatiana's waist to keep her in place and moaned loudly. 

Tatiana was a squealing mess in pleasure at the two's antics. Uta took his cock out of Tatiana's mouth and went to kneel behind her. Spreading Tatiana's ass cheeks apart Uta started to lick and tease Tatiana's anal hole. Tatiana squirmed and clenched her pussy making Kaneki moan even louder and thrust harder. Uta eased his for finger into Tatiana's ass hole and began thrusting slowing adding a second and a third. Moaning Tatiana clenched her ass and pussy, Uta was even harder now and put his lubricated cock into her her ass. 

"Ooohhhhh! You're both so deep in me! It feels so good," Tatiana panted. As Kaneki began slowing down Uta sped up his thrusts and moaned at the feeling of Kaneki's cock through the thin membrane and the feeling of Tatiana's rectum tightly squeezing the his shaft. Tatiana moaned and her pussy was dripping with pre cum, her clit was being rubbed by Uta while Kaneki was sucking on her nipples making her cum sooner than them.

"Oooohhh! Yes it feels so good, I feel so hot I'm gonna cum soon!!" Tatiana screams out. Tatiana could feel a warmth spreading through her abdomen towards her pussy and asshole and clenched it around Kaneki's and Uta's thrusting cocks. Moaning Kaneki and Uta sped up their pace eager to cum. " oh yes! Yes! Im gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!! Ahhhh" screaming Tatiana clenched her asshole and pussy around their moving cocks and stuck out her tongue in pleasure all the while drooling because of the shocking pleasure. 

"Ah~ You're pussy feels so good I'm gonna cum soon! I'm gonna fucking cum soon!! Ah~ Tatiana! !" Kaneki thrusted even faster and shot his semen into Tatiana after few last thrusts. Uta was also close to cumming and could feel Tatiana's walls trembling and thrusted into her as fast as he could before he came. Uta thrusted into Tatiana's asshole as deep as he could go and shot his load into her, making Tatiana cum twice. 

"That. Was. Amazing," Tatiana pants her body still shaking and spasming from her last orgasm. Kaneki blushed and chuckled and said, " You got that right, you're both amazing." Uta laughed and embraced Kaneki and Tatiana then said," You are both amazing and I love you."


End file.
